Shock to the System (S19)
You may be looking for the ''Grey's Anatomy episode of the same name.'' Shock to the System is the fifth episode of the first season and the 5th overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary Miranda Bailey visits Ben at work, meeting his new co-workers for the first time. While most of the team responds to a motor vehicle accident involving an electrical danger, Andy and Maya are paired up to go on their first stakeout. Full Summary Lynn is driving around when her husband calls. She got bored at home with the power outages, so she went for a drive. He tells her to be careful, but she reminds him she's not on bed rest. She sees the electric company finally fixing the power. Bailey pokes Ben's muslce and says there's a perk to his new profession. He says that happens when you start doing what he's doing. He brags a little. They then compare professional achievements. It ends when he mentions stepping off a roof just before it collapsed. She asks him not to talk about the dangerous parts of his jobs and then suggests they just stop talking entirely. Dean goes to JJ's door. He says he needs to do another incident report. She sees through the ruse, but asks him out on a date to head him off anyway. Jack and Andy worry about what her dad is going to say. He wasn't talking to them and then called them both in early. She says he gets quiet when he's angry. Once Pruitt arrives, he tells them they're adults and can technically do whatever they want, but he wouldn't have nominated them for Captain if he had known. He also tells them he's going to tell the others if they don't first. Andy says it's over, but he says they still have to tell the team. Andy goes to answer a police assist call and realizes Maya's also responding. They both say they can back out, but they agree they can handle it together. Ben's excited that Andy and Maya are on a stakeout and he wants to go on one. Dean does as well, but Travis says they really don't because it's boring and takes all day. Jack comes in as they continue their discussion, but fails to get their attention until he yells. He says they need to do inventory and maintenance. Travis asks what happened to doing things on their own schedule. Pruitt says it seems he's rethinking doing whatever he wants whenever he wants. Jack gives out assignments. Andy and Maya go to the briefing. They're looking for a drug trafficker they call Big Bad. Ryan tells them to stay there and wait for the call to come in, because it's a dangerous scene. Maya wonders how dangerous, but Andy says they're going to bust in, make the arrest, and she and Maya are never going to leave the lot. They're like earthquake insurance. Ryan tells them not to get out or leave for any reason. In the ambulance, Maya and Andy bicker. Andy asks Maya to talk to her, but Maya says she can't talk to her when she's like that. Andy wants them to talk about whatever it is so they can deal with it, which Maya takes to mean Andy wants to get through her stuff so they can get back to Andy's stuff. Ryan brings them a tablet to watch the live video feed. Dean, Ben, Vic, and Travis discuss Jack while they do their chores. Jack interrupts, startling them, just before Pruitt brings by Lynn, who needs car seats installed. Jack says one of the others can do it, but Pruitt says it's like when you go to a hospital and you want the best, so you get the person in charge. Jack says he'll do it and then learns that Lynn has three because she's pregnant with triplets. Maya knows Andy wants to talk, so she says she knows. She saw Jack's shirt outside the Captain's bedroom. She wants to talk about it. She's upset because Andy snapped at her. Andy says she just needed space, but Maya says she doesn't feel like she can talk to Andy. They never used to fight. Andy wonders if they'd be friends if they didn't work together. Maya asks Andy for the rest of the story. Pruitt tells Lynn he'll double check Jack's work once he's done. Lynn gets a twinge, so Pruitt offers her a place to sit down. Lynn says she can handle it, but Pruitt insists. Vic and Travis overhear and Vic thinks Pruitt chose Andy's side, which is why Jack is mad. Dean doesn't think Vic is right, but before they can discuss it further, Ben brings in his wife. Pruitt is surprised to learn that Ben's wife is one of his doctors. They start to talk about Ben, but the team is called out, so Ben asks Bailey to wait at the station. Once they're gone, Bailey sits down and they talk about Pruitt's health. She tells him he's not invincible. Pruitt tries to argue that coming to the station is keeping him going, but Bailey says she's worried about his health. No one else there knows how sick he is. Bailey says she knows about having a medical setback and not wanting it to slow you down. She makes it clear that she doesn't approve of him working there. Lynn comes in and asks for a glass of water. Pruitt gets up to take her blood pressure. Bailey tries to take the cuff, but he says it's what he does. Maya's shocked that Andy and Jack are going to come clean. She's worried that all Andy has accomplished will be overshadowed by her relationship with Jack. She likes the way she feels when she's with Jack. Maya's worried that Andy's going to lose the race for all womankind. She tells Andy to stop talking because she would normally go for a run, but she can't, so she's running in her head and will let Andy know when she's back. The team comes back from their call. It was an e-cigarette call, which is why it was so quick. Bailey asks the team how many of them are married. Just Travis and Pruitt. Bailey asks how their spouses enjoyed their stories. Travis starts to tell Bailey about his husband, but they're called back out. Bailey says Ben is slimming down because he doesn't have time to eat. She tells Ben she has a surgery, so she doubts she'll be there when he gets back, so he gives her an air kiss. Travis says he knows why Pruitt is being such a pain. Jack reveals the truth, which shocks Travis. Jack says he doesn't want Travis to feel like he can't trust them. Ben thanks Dean and Vic for being welcoming because he was trying to reassure his wife. They pull up to the scene, at which Marshall is trapped in his car and surrounded by downed power lines. They have to keep their distance so they don't get shocked. Ben is tasked with getting Marshall to talk to him and keep him inside the car. Andy interrupts Mays's "run" to show her that something's happening on the video. Vic notices a gas leak under Marshall's car. They don't have time to wait, so they need to get him out faster. They go to Marshall and tell him to open his door carefully. Then he has to stand on the door frame. Then they have him hop to the ground on the count of three. Andy and Maya hear the extra forces get called in just as their video cuts out. Now outside the car, Marshall thinks he's safe, but they tell him he has to keep hopping to safety. They count him down again and he hops. Andy's frustrated at the lack of video. She says Ryan's in there now. Marshall hops again. As he goes to hop a third time, a power line pops and he falls forward. Jack has to hold Ben back. Maya and Andy hear gun shots. Andy starts the ambulance and starts to drive to the warehouse. Maya stops her, saying they have to wait for the signal. Ben's worried about Marshall and is shucking his uniform to go to him. They all try to talk him out of it. Before he goes, the power gets shut off, so they all rush to his aid. They start resuscitation. Andy starts to panic because they weren't supposed to be needed. She's worried someone's bleeding to death and talks about what to do if that's happened. They're able to restore sinus rhythm on Marshall, but he's still getting worse. His insides are a mess, but he's not stable enough to move. Marshall says he's tingling everywhere and he can't move his arms. They start an IV. Maya and Andy get the call and rush in. Jen meets them and says it's an officer down. Marshall asks if he's dying. Ben says they're just trying to stabilize his vitals so they can take him to the hospital. He says if he's going to die, he wants to call his wife. Ben says they're not there yet. Andy frantically looks for Ryan as they walk through the warehouse. Finally, they reach the cop who was shot and it's not Ryan. His vest caught the bullet, so he's not bleeding. Travis prepares to intubate Marshall, but Ben tells him not to because once they do, he won't be able to speak. Ben then tells Marshall they should call his wife. At the fire station, Lynn's phone rings. Pruitt wakes her to answer it. She says it's her husband, who is always waking her up. Lynn starts to tell Marshall about her day, but he stops her and tells her he loves her. He tells her he loves their kids so much and he hasn't even met them. She thinks he's trying to butter her up into letting his mother in the delivery room. He just repeats that he loves her and asks her to say it back. She's worried something's wrong, but he just asks her again to say it back. She says she loves him and then line goes dead. Pruitt asks if everything's all right. She can't tell, but she doesn't think so. On the street, Marshall has died. Ryan asks if the other cop is going to be all right. They say his vitals are strong, but he needs a chest x-ray. Ryan asks to get a statement first. They tell him to make it quick. Andy tells him how hard it was not to bolt in when they heard the shot. Ryan notices Andy was worried it was him. Andy says she's happy it wasn't. Maya agrees and they get back in the rig. Maya tells Andy about Ryan's help with her brother. She tells Andy about what's happening with her brother. Andy's surprised Maya didn't tell her before. She says it's hard to say it out loud. Andy asks what she's going to do and Maya admits that she doesn't know. Andy says she knows that in any universe, whether they worked together or not, they'd be friends. Maya says Ryan's kind of great for finding Mason. Maya asks what Andy's going to do now that she and Jack are over. She's clear to move on. Ben is using the punching bag. Pruitt comes in and says he knows it feels different when they're right in front of you and you're thinking about what they're leaving behind. He holds the bag and Ben keeps punching. Travis tells Vic and Dean about Jack and Andy after some pressure. Vic isn't sure how to feel and is worried they hooked up in the turnout room. They worry that Andy and Jack have been lying to them. Jack and Andy talk about their days. They agree it's time to go tell everyone and know it might not go well. Andy and Jack have called the team together and tell them about their relationship. Ben, the only one who didn't know, is shocked. Andy offers to answer any questions. Travis and Dean say they're cool with it. Vic asks if they did it in the turnout room, specifically on their gear. Then she asks who they would save first in a fire: her or one of them. Travis says he doesn't care, but one of them will be captain soon and it makes them question if they can be unbiased. He asks if one of them will leave. Andy says no, because they broke up. Dean goes to JJ's door. He's all ready for the date, but he tells her he had a weird day and learned some weird stuff. He wants to talk because he likes talking to her. He starts rambling and apologizes, but she stops him by kissing him. He picks her up and carries her back into the apartment. In bed, Bailey asks Ben if they had any interesting calls after she left. He's surprised, but lies and tells her they didn't. They settle in to sleep. Andy knocks on Ryan's door, but then bolts off the porch before he can answer. Cast S191x05AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S191x05BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S191x05JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S191x05VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S191x05RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S191x05TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S191x05DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S191x05MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S191x05PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S191x05MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey S191x05JJ.png|JJ S191x05Lynn.png|Lynn S191x05Marshall.png|Marshall S191x05Clay.png|Clay S191x05JenTurner.png|Police Officer Jen Turner S191x05FallenOfficer.png|Fallon Officer Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera Special Guest Star *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey Guest Stars *Brenda Song as JJ *Abby Miller as Lynn *Benjamin Thys as Marshall Co-Starring *Carlos Arellano as Clay *Samantha Cardona as Police Officer Jen *Sean Michael Boozer as Fallen Officer Rescues Stakeout Maya and Andy were called out to assist police in a stakeout. They arrived at the scene to find that the police were taking down a drug trafficker in a nearby warehouse and they were just supposed to sit and wait for a call to come in. When they lost the video feed to the inside and then heard gunshots, they worried, but had to stay where they were. They finally got the call to come in and tended to an officer who had taken a bullet to his chest which had been caught by his bulletproof vest. His vitals were stable, so they sent him to the hospital for a chest x-ray. Lynn Lynn came into the station with three car seats and Jack installed them for her. E-cigarette Fire The team was called out for a fire, but quickly returned as it was only a small e-cigarette fire. Marshall Marshall was in a car accident that involved downed power lines. They moved the lines near his car, but couldn't extract him with the power still on, so they told him to wait. However, when they noticed a fuel leak under his car, they had him jump out of the car. Because the ground was still dangerous around his car, they had him keep hopping like a bunny. When one of the lines snapped, he fell and hit the ground with his full body. They were able to restore sinus rhythm, but he had a lot of internal damage from the shock. He continued to decline and once they realized he was going to die, they had him call his wife so he could tell her he loved her one more time. After they hung up, he died. Music "Owning Your Okayness" - Milk Teeth "From The Ashes" - Valerie Broussard "Drifting" - Nathan Ball "Here Comes The Night" - DJ Snake ft. Mr Hudson Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.59 million viewers. *The table read for this episode took place on February 14, 2018. *The brief flash-forwards around the middle of the episode have a purple electric effect rather than the usual red fire effect. Gallery Episode Stills S191x05-1.jpg S191x05-2.jpg S191x05-3.jpg S191x05-4.jpg S191x05-5.jpg S191x05-6.jpg S191x05-7.jpg S191x05-8.jpg S191x05-9.jpg S191x05-10.jpg S191x05-11.jpg S191x05-12.jpg S191x05-13.jpg S191x05-14.jpg S191x05-15.jpg S191x05-16.jpg S191x05-17.jpg S191x05-18.jpg S191x05-19.jpg S191x05-20.jpg S191x05-21.jpg S191x05-22.jpg S191x05-23.jpg S191x05-24.jpg S191x05-25.jpg S191x05-26.jpg S191x05-27.jpg S191x05-28.jpg S191x05-29.jpg S191x05-30.jpg S191x05-31.jpg S191x05-32.jpg S191x05-33.jpg S191x05-34.jpg S191x05-35.jpg S191x05-36.jpg Behind the Scenes S191x05BTS1.jpg Quotes :Pruitt: You're both adults. You can technically do what you want, but it disturbs me that you never considered the consequences of your actions, what it would mean, not just to me, but to the station. If I had known about the two of you, I would've never put you both up for the captain position. You're trying to lead this station. This team puts their trust in you blindly. You don't deserve their trust if you can't be honest with them. You need to come clean with them about your whatever it is. Immediately. Yourselves. Or I will do it for you. :Andy: Dad, it's not happening anymore. You walked in on us deciding to call it off, so... :Pruitt: So, what? You want to pretend there was nothing going on? You're the two who are fighting to captain this place. What do you think? Is that how you want to lead this station, on a lie? ---- :Ben: Okay, is it me, or is Captain Herrera's grumpy level, like, grumpier today? :Victoria: Yeah, what was going on with him and Jack at breakfast? I don't like tension with my granola. ---- :Pruitt: I know what you're gonna say. :Bailey: I know that you know what your last checkup indicated. You know that it showed your CBC was borderline and getting worse. You are getting sicker, and I told you the best way to fight this is to stay home and rest. By ignoring my advice, you are playing with fire. Okay, and you might think that that's what you do or that you're invincible. I assure you, Mr. Herrera, you are not. So as your physician, I mean it in the most alarmed, most concerned way possible when I ask you again, what the hell are you doing here? ---- :Maya: You're gonna air your dirty laundry to everyone at the station when we are weeks away from peer review? All your hard work and leadership and talent? It'll all just be muddied up and overshadowed by your stupid secret affair. :Andy: It didn't feel stupid. :Maya: Andy, it's sloppy. :Andy: Yeah, I get that now, but when I'm with Jack, the way he sees me for exactly who I am right now, not some kid he once knew, not some idea he's chasing, just me, the way that makes me feel, I can't just shut it off. :Maya: But you could've shut the door. I stop coaching you for 72 hours, and this is what happens? You're gonna lose this for us. :Andy: Us? :Maya: Yes, us. You, me, womankind. Us. ---- :Maya: Ryan's been helping me out recently. :Andy: With? :Maya: My brother. He found him pretty messed up. I guess he's been living on the streets. I can coach anybody. I'm a fixer. I can fix anything but not this. I don't know what to do. :Andy: I can't believe you let me go on and on about a guy when this is what's been going on with you. I'm so sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me. :Maya: It's not you. :Andy: No, it is me. You're right. It's been all about me. :Maya: I just didn't want to say it out loud. :Andy: What are you gonna do? :Maya: I have no idea. :Andy: You know, when I asked before if if we'd be friends if we didn't work together, the answer is yes. In any universe, it'd still be you and me. ---- :Victoria: When you have something to spill and you choose not to spill, you make angels cry. :Travis: It's not the time. It's not the time. Okay, fine. Jack and Andy have been hooking up. :Dean: Wait, what? :Victoria: What? :Dean: For how long? :Victoria: Why would they do that? I don't know... I don't know how I feel about this. I mean, not good, I think, is how I feel. Jack and Andy? Okay, that's unsettling. I am unsettled. :Dean: No wonder Pruitt was pissed. :Travis: I wonder how it started. :Dean: I wonder where it started. :Victoria: Oh, ew. Do you think they did it in here? :Dean: You know, Jack's my guy, and he hasn't said one word to me. Not one word. :Victoria: No, we are a team built on trust, and they have been lying to us. :Dean: You know, if we can't trust each other, this whole place falls apart. ---- :Victoria: Okay, first, is this why you two spent so much time in the turnout room? Second, did you do it in the turnout room? Okay. Third, did you do it on or near my gear in the turnout room? And fourth, who would you save first in a fire? Me or one of you? :Travis: I don't really care what you do. It's your business. But one of you will be captain here soon. You have to see how that might make some question whether you can really be unbiased. So I guess my question is, is one of you gonna leave? :Andy: No, because we broke up. Thanks for listening. We just thought you should know. ---- :Bailey: Any interesting calls after I left? :Ben: What? :Bailey: I know how important this is to you. And while hearing about all the fire and danger and stuff isn't ever gonna be my favorite, I don't want you to think you can't share it with me. :Ben: That means a lot. :Bailey: So, come on. Hit me up. Don't you want to tell me all about how you got all sweaty lifting the Jaws of Life or something? :Ben: The calls aren't always that exciting. :Bailey: So nothing big today? :Ben: Nothing big. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S1 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes